


[COMING IN SPRING 2015] the blood Ties to the answer

by Meadow_Wanderer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Clues, Dead Body, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gradual relationship happening, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Protectiveness, Searching for an answer, Suspense, Temporary Amnesia, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Wanderer/pseuds/Meadow_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't have photographic memory, no matter what his teachers or Scott would argue, but he did remember a lot of things, right down to the little details that others' minds would deem vaguely minuscule and let vanish into the dark abyss of un-recallable existence. </p><p>But he never really held the idea of remembering mundane things like school schedules or telephone numbers as such an important ability until he can't remember a few days that seemed to have flipped his life around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[COMING IN SPRING 2015] the blood Ties to the answer

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO! I was reading random sterek stories and just brainstorming when I thought about an injury stiles gets that's bleeding.... BUT THEN!!!! I thought about the show Bones and about season's 1 episode 19: The Man in the Morgue, where Brennan goes down to New Orleans to help identity victims found during Hurricane Katrina and she wakes up a few days later bloody and doesn't remember what happened! So this is inspired by that!!!!
> 
> [*ALSO please note that some relationship tags may change in future but I'm not too sure yet, but the main pairing will definitely stay the same or expand*]
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

"Okay," his dad puts his suitcase in his cruiser, before shutting the door and turning to look at him. "You've got plenty of food in the fridge and Parrish will help out if there's anything supernatural. The convention should only take a couple of days so I should be back by Sunday afternoon. Need anything or just want to talk your old man, call me ok?"

His dad rests his hand on his shoulder and squeezes firmly. He nods his head. "Yeah dad, I'm good. Don't worry." 

His dad snorts before pulling him into a quick Stilinski men hug, "Like I can ever do that." 

They pull away a moment later and his dad gets into the car, pulling out of the driveway and waving a hand at him as he heads off to the airport. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees its almost 7, so he heads over to his jeep and hops in, pulling out of the driveway and heading the opposite way towards Derek's place.

He's last to arrive, everyone else's car sitting in the driveway of the newly renovated house. He gets out, ears immediately picking up the sound of laughter and chatter as he walks towards the front door. He gets inside to see the pack just starting to unload pizza and drinks from grocery bags. Scott sees him first, a smile spreading across his face as he walks over and throws an arm around his shoulders.

"Did your dad leave for the airport?" 

He nods, walking in step with Scott towards the dining table. "Yeah, just took off and won't be back till Sunday." He smiles at Erica as she hands him a plate, grabbing a slice of pepperoni as Derek walks up to grab a soda and bump his shoulder fondly next to him.

"Well, at least you won't miss him when we go to train on Saturday," Scott says with a smile, before grabbing his own dinner to devour. 

The whole pack, including Allison and her dad, are going to head up to the mountain forest about a 20 minute drive away to train and practice combat. Then they will spend the night, campfire and the whole shebang of sleeping under the stars. It will be a good bonding experience for the pack, but also an excellent way to practice self-defense for him, hence why Allison and Chris are going to show him how to use weapons more skillfully. His dad also said that he rather have Chris also go with them to make sure none of them hurt themselves, the idea of an older chaperon there putting an ease on his old man's shoulders.  

Boyd, Jackson, and Isaac start talking about lacrosse as Lydia and Erica debate over an trivial issue like fashion. Allison and Scott sit shoulder to shoulder, talking about things like easy-going friends, which is a relief after they broke up and had to go through a rough period. 

A shoulder bumps his own again, making him turn his head to see Derek smirking at him. 

"Gonna hit yourself in the head with a sword again?"

He narrows his eyes and bumps his shoulder back into the Alpha. "That was one time dick!"

He hears laughter and snickering going around, damn werewolf hearing, but he doesn't mind. This feels good, like pack, like home and to be here with everyone; something he's always wanted to have.

He pretends to be irritated and take a bite of his pizza, grumbling lowly "Just see if I allow you to eat any of my s'mores"

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Derek lips quirking up, making him grin as he delves into the laughter and smiles going on around him.

-/-

 

_.....flashes of blurred darkness and light blind his vision...._

_......a girl's laugh echoes in his ears, a hand grabbing his arm gently...._

_.....trees flashing past his eyes......_

_.....blood flowing from someone's neck...._

_....a scream then....._

_....the blasting sound of gunshot...._

 

He flinches startlingly and painfully, feeling like his head is pounding like a drum. He blinks his bleary eyes a few times, allowing his vision to clear as he realizes that he's looking at the ceiling of his bathroom from where's he's lying on the title floor. He slowly rolls over on his side to sit up a bit, his hand immediately shooting up from where he placed it as it comes in contact with something wet and thick.

He looks down to see there's blood and copious amounts of it, splattered in disarray across the white-titled floors. He feels panic shaking his rib cage as he breathes in rapidly at the sight. He takes in panicky breaths, because there's so much and he doesn't know how much of it is actually his. With a groan he heaves him self up carefully, feeling pain settle in his bones everywhere. He almost gets up completely before he puts weight on his arm by putting it on the sink, flinching and gasping in pain as he cradles it to him, He looks up in the mirror and freezes in horror at the sight of him. 

He's eyes immediately zero in first on the cut in his lip, blood dried to it just like the big patch of blood on the left side of his forehead. He's hair and neck have blood sticking them too, in fact blood is on the front of his shirt and really everywhere. Pretty much the epitome of a horror movie.

He's ears feel like they are filled with cotton until they start to recognize the sound of his cellphone ringing loudly from his room. A few seconds to breathe and he slowly makes his way over to his room, scooping up his perfectly clean cellphone that is lying on top of his desk.

"Hello?" he asks quietly.

"Dude! Finally you pick up! Geez, where are you man? Most of us are waiting here at the preserve already! Don't tell me you slept in these past few days?" Scott's concerned voice mixed with an easy going humor somehow shakes him as much as the other's words.

"Preserve? But, we were going to go Saturday."

The phone is silent for a moment, before Scott says slowly, "Stiles...it is Saturday."

Saturday...saturday..saturday?

No, it was just...Tuesday..pack meeting...and running through the forest during training...his dad left for an out of state case...no..it was...

_He can't remember..._

His disbelieving thoughts are broken by Scott saying, "Hey man, it's ok. I know you probably have lost track of these past few days with research and what not but don't worry! Allison and her dad haven't come yet so I'll just text them to swing by to pick ya up!" Scott's voice becomes muffled as his best friend starts to talk to someone else. It's a few moments of him staring at the paint-pealing wall of his room before Scott's voice comes back into focus.  "Hey! Derek said you better hurry or else he'll make you be the chicken we chase to get over here quickly!"

He nods slowly, saying "yeah.." before hanging up.

Time passes slowly and long as he stands there trying to remember what happened these past days. This isn't a dream, this is real and it's terrifying. A car horn sounds outside of his house as his feet move forward to go downstairs, his body feeling as if in a zombie-like trance.

_He can't remember..._

He walks forward and sees out the window that Allison and her dad are standing near their hummer, talking easily about something.

His blood covered hand reaches forward to grip the handle of the front door tightly, pulling it open slowly and reveal the light of day to his hazel eyes. He sees Chris Argent is leaning easily against his door, listening and looking intently at Allison with a smile as she explains something using her hands vividly. As the sound of the door squeaks loudly, the pair both turn with light, easy looks on their faces before swiped clean at the sight of him. 

_He can't remember...._

All three of them are frozen for a moment, before Stiles hesitantly steps out on the porch and slowly down the stairs, the sun bring forth all the blood on his body. The hunters' eyes hold a worried horror that sends a chill up his spine as he reaches the concrete footpath.

"Stiles..." Chris says quietly, his name echoing as if it had been shouted in his ears.

_He can't remember..._

Allison's phone rings loudly for a moment before she slips a hand into her pocket and brings it up to her ear to answer it, her terrified eyes never once leaving him. She's speaking to someone, but her words are unheard by his cotton filled ears. The only reason he can tell she's talking is that her mouth is moving quickly.

Chris takes a step towards him and he flinches, unprepared for any sudden movement. The hunter stops in his tracks, hands raised in defense to show he means no harm. He nods in understandingly, but his eyes look around quickly.

_He can't remember..._

The sound of a car pulling up cause him to snap his head forward to see Derek's sleek, black Camaro pulled up on the street along with Lydia's SUV. The pack all climb out, running to where Allison and Chris are before they stop in their tracks at the sight of his bloodied form. He's greeted with shocked eyes and mouth open in disbelieving horror. Even Derek's usual mask of anger and calm is stripped away and replaced by shock and something that makes him swallow harshly.

"St..Stiles?" Erica asks in a small voice, her hand unconsciously reaching out as if her mind was willingly her body to touch him.

"I..." he swallows and breathes fast. "I...I..."

"Stiles..." Derek takes a step forward and stops a moment later, almost too worried to scare him like a wounded animal.

_He can't remember..._

His mind clicks as he says what his brain is bringing forth, needs to says it. "I..I remember eating pizza at the house after my dad left for the case that's out of town. I remember running through the forest at night, chasing each other after the meeting. I remember planning on bringing things to make smores this weekend. I..." He stops and feels like he's grasping at straws. Lost in the pitch black spots of his memory.

"Tuesday," Scott says in the silence. "That was Tuesday. It's Saturday," he says in a way that sounds like a broken record. "Stiles, what happened between then?"

He looks at all of their worried faces, pulsing in front of him like the throbbing pain of his head as his mind draws forth only blank nothingness like empty art canvas that have no idea what to be painted of or represent.

**_"I can't remember."_ **


End file.
